A Long Hard Road
by RoseThorns318
Summary: Wendy is betrothed to a man she can't stand. She decides to runaway to Neverland and never grow up. But Peter Pan is not what he says he is. Will Peter Pan betray her and his feelings for the heart of the Truest Believer?
1. Prologue

_~A Long Hard Road~_

**Prologue**

"Wait, Peter! Stop!" Wendy screamed as Peter Pan ripped Henry's heart out of his chest. He turned to look at the disheveled girl running up the stairs towards him.

"I can't Wendy, you know that," Pan said, " You know I need the heart of the Truest Believer to live. Just look at the hourglass, I only have a few more minutes until I die." Wendy turned to look at the hourglass, and saw that Peter was right. There was very little time left until he… She could not even bring herself to even think it.

"Give Henry his heart back!"

"Or what? You can't do anything to stop me and there is no other way!"

"But I know another way." Peter turned with a mask of confusion on his face.

"How?"

Wendy took in a deep breath and looked Peter in the eye.

"I'll give you my heart."

* * *

A/N:

Hey guys! So this is my first story and reviews are very much welcomed! The next few chapters are going to be flashbacks leading up to this moment, the present. Hope you enjoy the rest!


	2. Chapter 1

_~A Long Hard Road~_

**Chapter 1**

"Happy Birthday Wendy!" The shouts of the guests filled the room as Wendy Darling blew out the candles on her cake. She made a wish, and that wish was to be happy and not be restrained in any way. She had just turned 16, her mother, Mary Darling, was trying to set her up with the baker's son, and she could feel the impending responsibility crushing her. She was forced to smile and laugh around all these people who she hated.

"Anyone want a slice of cake? It's chocolate!" Wendy's mom asked in a high-pitched tone. Wendy thought her mom was trying to hard to make this party a success.

"Wendy got up and moved to a chair in the corner of the room, hoping to be out of sight. No such luck came, seeing as Tom, the baker's son, came over to talk.

"Are you not having any fun Wendy? It is your party, you know."

"No I am not having any fun seeing as this is my mother's party in disguise as my own. I just wish for it to be over so I can be left alone."

Tom obviously wasn't taking the hint as he sat down in the chair adjacent to her own.

"Just wait. I have a very special surprise for you later on."

"What is it? I don't need anymore gifts, I have plenty," She gestured to the pile of gifts on the opposite side of the room.

"Don't worry, it's not anything material," Tom said mischievously with a wink. "Well I must be off to prepare for your gift."

Wendy watched as the boy got up and went up to her parents and asked them something she couldn't make out. Whatever it was caused her mother to be very emotional and her father actually smiled. Wendy was perplexed when her mother came over to her crying.

"Mom? What's the matter? Did Tom say something bad about me? Because I can assure you-"

"No, no, no, Wendy! He has asked for our blessing!"

"Blessing for what…?"

Their conversation was interrupted by a clinking sound. Tom was tapping a spoon against a wine glass while asking for everyone's attention. "Excuse me, but I have something rather important to say to our birthday girl." Everyone stopped talking and looked back and forth between Wendy and Tom.

"Wendy," Tom walked over to Wendy and extended a hand to her. She took it as he helped her up. "Will you marry me?"

Every eye in the room went straight to Wendy, even her younger brothers, including her new adopted brother, stopped messing around and paid attention. Wendy was in a state of shock and couldn't answer for some time. When it was obvious she was only going to stare at him, her mom answered for her.

"Wendy has been caught off guard, Tom. But I know that her answer is yes and you will marry next summer!"

Everyone started screaming in elation, all except for Wendy. She pulled her mom aside so that no one could hear, "Mom, what are you thinking? I can't marry him! I don't like him, let alone love him! You can't make me do this!"

"As your mother, I can and I will. You have no say in the matter so don't even try to get out of this marriage. Also, you will try to be happy. Now and after your marriage," Her mom scolded and walked away, leaving Wendy feeling hopeless. She ran up to her room and started to cry on her bed.

Hours later, after the party ended, her mother came upstairs, wanting to apologize for earlier. But when she entered Wendy's room, Wendy was asleep. Her mom tucked her daughter under the blankets, just like when Wendy was a child. Her brothers, John and Michael, follow in behind their mother and get into their beds across Wendy. Baelfire joined them shortly afterwards. After tucking in the boys, Mary Darling opened up the window to let in a cool breeze.

Soon after Mary left, a strong breeze swept into the room. The chill woke up Wendy, who then proceeded to get out of bed and close the window. As she was approaching the window, she stopped. She thought that she saw something move in the shadows, but no one was there. But then something did move! But it was not a person, it was a shadow of a person that rested on the window sill. She gasped loud enough for her brothers to wake up and join her. Wendy cautiously approached it, with her brothers and Baelfire following behind her.

"Who, or rather what, are you?" Wendy asked.

"I am the shadow of Peter Pan. I am here to take that boy and bring him to Neverland." It responded, extending its arm to Baelfire.

* * *

A/N:

So will the shadow take Bae? Or will Wendy do something about it?

Let me know if you guys like it so far/ have any constructive criticism! Love ya bunches! XOXO


	3. Chapter 2

_~A Long Hard Road~_

**Chapter 2**

"NO! You can't take Bae! I won't let you!" Wendy screamed.

"Wendy-"

"You can't go back to a place of magic. You hate magic; it destroyed your family. Why would you want to go back?"

"To protect your family. I won't let magic destroy my new family if I can help it." John and Michael just stood there, not fully understanding what was going on. They looked back and forth between Baelfire and Wendy and the shadow.

"Are you going to leave us Bae?" Michael whispered, almost too quietly for anyone to hear.

Baelfire crouched down so that he was at eye level with Michael, who had started to cry. Very gently he said, "Yes I am going to leave, but only to protect your family. By me leaving, magic won't tear apart your lives."

"But you're our family too," John added.

"I'm sorry. I will always remember you three." Baelfire gave the two boys a hug. Then he stood up and Wendy almost tackled him with her bear hug.

"I'll miss you," She sniffled into his shoulder.

Baelfire released himself from Wendy and took the shadow's hand. Wendy, John, and Michael never took their eyes off Baelfire as he flew away. Eventually, the boys went back to their beds. Wendy would spend the rest of the night asleep by the window, waiting for Baelfire to come home.

* * *

Three months had gone by since Baelfire left the Darlings. So far, it had been the worst three months of Wendy's life. She had to plan a wedding she did not want. That meant she had to deal with an over emotional mother, and a fiancé she detested.

Wendy would have rather played with her younger brothers, read a good book, or even spend the day at the park than plan her stupid wedding. On any particularly bad day she would fall asleep by the window in her room. She would fantasize that the shadow would come back and take her away. Even having Baelfire back would make her dreary days better.

* * *

One night, Wendy opened the window in her room and looked out at the stars. She had had a really bad day. Earlier that afternoon, She was out walking with Tom, her fiancé. At the end of their walk, he had tried to kiss her. She, fortunately, turned her head just in time, so he only got her cheek. He had gotten really mad at her, telling her that she needs to get used to physical attention. She had run away and hid in her room after the confrontation.

Wendy spent the rest of the day in her room. When it became night she rested by the window, praying for the shadow.

"Please, shadow. Please come take me away from this miserable life," Wendy hollered to the night sky. She looked, but no shadow came. She was just about to close the window when the shadow did appear. Wendy was so surprised she didn't even notice its extended hand. She grinned as she grabbed its hand.

The shadow flew into the sky, with Wendy behind it. She was wary that the shadow might drop her over London, but its grip never faltered. She was amazed to see London from a bird's eye view. When they ascended to high for her to make out any buildings, she looked in front of her. She saw the shadow going towards a very bright star. As they neared it, Wendy felt as if she would go blind from the light, yet she never closed her eyes.

Soon they went into the star! There were so many things going on that any human wouldn't be able to comprehend it all. The only that Wendy saw were colors. Reds, blues, greens, oranges in various shades were swirling all around her.

After what felt like years, the shadow and Wendy left the colors of the star and entered into a new world. She was flying over a sea that stretched on for miles in every direction. But there was an island not too far away. That is what she and the shadow were approaching.

They were about a mile away from the island's beach when the shadow decided to drop Wendy. She screamed as she fell and landed in the water. She gasped as she breached the surface.

"That bloody shadow just dropped me! How am I supposed to swim all the way to that island on my own?" She wondered.

Even though she hadn't been swimming in a couple years, she still remembered the basics. She decided that the only way to get to shore would be a long hard swim.

* * *

It felt like hours before the sand was underneath her feet, but Wendy knew it couldn't have been that long. She dragged herself onto shore and laid face down on the sand. After she felt energy surging back into her, she lifted her head and saw a pair of black boots inches away from her face.

She got up and found that those boots belonged to a boy. He must not have been older than seventeen with light brown hair and about half a foot taller than her.

Wendy extended her hand, "Hi I'm Wendy."

The boy made no move to shake her hand. He just looked at her soaking dress and hair as Wendy lowered he hand.

"Are you going to tell me your name? Or say anything at all?" She demanded.

"I am Peter Pan. Welcome to Neverland."

* * *

A/N:

So I'm thinking of going back and forth between Wendy's POV and Peter Pan's POV in the next chapters. Do you think this would make the story more interesting? Or should I just stay with Wendy's POV?


	4. Chapter 3

_~A Long Hard Road~_

**Sorry this chapter's a little short. I didn't have much time today to write. Tomorrow's chapter will be much longer, don't worry! Enjoy and don't forget to review! :D**

**Chapter 3**

Wendy's POV

After his not so welcoming introduction, Peter Pan stormed off into the woods, leaving Wendy on the beach.

"Hey! Peter! You can't just leave me here!" Wendy shouted after him.

"And why is that?" Peter seemed to be annoyed with her question.

"Well because it's rude. You must have some manners."

Peter sighed. "Follow me and I'll get you some dry clothes and food."

Right before Wendy entered the woods behind Peter, she turned around. She looked out at the ocean and where she first walked on Neverland's shore. She smiled to herself. I think I'll actually enjoy being here, she thought.

* * *

Peter led Wendy to his camp. Upon arriving, all of the Lost Boys stood up to greet their leader. Once they saw Wendy, they were unsure of how to act.

"Boys, this is Wendy. She will be staying here, with us," Peter announced. "Felix, can you give her some dry clothes to change into?"

The boy the must have been Felix scowled and fetched her some clothes. He came back with a white shirt and brown pants. At a glance, Wendy thought them to be a bit big.

"Go in here to change. Don't touch anything. Don't take too long." Peter said as he ushered her into the trunk of a tree. He slammed the door behind her. She took a quick look around and immediately realized that this was where Peter lived. It only had one bed, a kitchen-like area, and a sitting area. It wasn't grand or enormous, but it was definitely the house of Neverland's leader.

She quickly took off her soaking dress and boots and put on the clothes Felix gave her. She rolled up the too long sleeves and pants. She decided it best to not put her boots back on, but wait for them to dry. As she was walking towards the door, it opened and Peter looked in.

"Are you done yet?" He barked.

"Yup. I was just on my way out."

"Good. You're just in time for dinner."

She noticed all of the Lost Boys sitting on logs around a campfire eating all sorts of different foods. Some had apples, peas, beans, while others had eggs, fish, and chicken. It was strange to see everyone eating so many different types of food.

"Where did you get all of this food?" Wendy exclaimed. "I doubt you have all of it on the island."

"You're right, we don't." Peter responded. "You just have to imagine the food you want, and you get it."

"Really? Where does it come from?"

"Who knows," Peter shrugged.

Wendy took a seat next to a Lost Boy she didn't know. She closed her eyes and wished for her favorite meal: spaghetti and meatballs. When she opened her eyes, it was right in front of her. It was so incredible she almost laughed. Everyone looked at her shocked face and giggled to themselves, but Wendy didn't care.

* * *

Peter's POV

It was funny to watch her face when she wished for her meal. Her eyebrows scrunched together while her eyes were closed. She gave the biggest grin when she saw that the food magically appeared. She looked good with a smile; it lit up her face. But no, he wouldn't allow himself to think like that. He wouldn't let her distract him from his mission.

After dinner he dismissed the boys and sent them to bed. Wendy just sat staring at fire, unsure of where she should go.

"Wendy," She turned to look at him. "There's an extra bed in the tree where the Lost Boys sleep. You can sleep there tonight until we can find a place more suitable for a girl."

Wendy glared at him for that last comment, but said nothing. Good, at least she won't talk back. Smart mouths need to be punished.

"Goodnight Peter," Wendy yawned as she walked away from him.

"Goodnight Wendy," Peter whispered to no one.

* * *

Peter was the first to wake up in the morning, with Felix being the second. They sat near each other around the dying campfire.

"Pan, we need to talk about the girl," Felix proclaimed.

"And why is that?" Peter asked.

"I think she is a distraction to the mission. We need to focus solely on finding the heart of the Truest Believer."

"I think we can use her."

"How?"

At this Peter smirked. "Don't worry about the details. I have a plan. Just remember: Peter Pan never fails."


	5. Chapter 4

_~A Long Hard Road~  
_

**Chapter 4**

Wendy's POV

Within an hour, all of the Lost Boys and Wendy were awake. Peter stood at the head of the fire, watching the Lost Boys file in. He stared at Wendy for a little longer than was comfortable.

After everyone had sat down, Peter announced that everyone would be going on a hunt, except Wendy.

"Why can't I go?" Wendy whined.

"Because I have to give you a tour of the island. Also, you're a girl, and girls don't hunt." The Lost Boys muttered their agreements.

Wendy's face became as red as a tomato. She glared at him with all her might, but knew better than to confront Peter in front of his followers. She would voice her objections after they leave.

Wendy and Peter watched as the Lost Boys gathered their weapons, then ran away while chanting something Wendy couldn't hear.

She turned to face Peter. "Why would you say girls can't hunt? Boys are no stronger than girls, and I have a right to prove it to you. I'm not a baby, I won't get hurt."

"Oh Wendy, you are so naïve."

"Really? You really believe that I am weak and worse than a boy?"

"Well I know for a fact that I'm stronger than you."

"That is not fair since you are not an ordinary boy."

"Yes that is true. But boys are still stronger than girls."

Wendy became so mad that she stormed away. She knew that she might do something rash and reckless in this type of anger, and walking away from the situation would be better for her.

"Wendy! You can't just storm off. You have no idea where you're going."

"I don't care, as long as I am away from you."

Peter ran to catch up with her. He grabbed her arm and spun her around. "I know some place that will cheer you up." Before Wendy could reply, they were already near a body of water. She could tell that it was not the ocean, but cut off from it, making it look like a lake.

"How did you do that? Can you teleport?"

"Yes I can, but that's not important." He said, walking towards the waves. Well I thought it to be pretty important, she thought.

"Wendy come here!" Peter shouted from behind a giant rock. She came to him and gasped at what she saw.

"Is that a…a mermaid?" She blurted. Smiling up at here from the water was indeed a mermaid. She had long flowing black hair and a dark blue fish tail.

"Yes it is Wendy. And we are in Mermaids' Lagoon." Peter told her. Then, a sound like a crow caught Peter's attention. "That was Felix. I will be right back."

As soon as Peter was out of eyesight, the mermaid went on the offensive.

"I don't know how he stands you. Your not very pretty at all." The mermaid says casually.

"Excuse me?"

"Also, your voice sounds awful. Can you please not talk?" The mermaid seemed to be getting bored with Wendy and began brushing her hair with a comb. Everything about this mermaid made Wendy furious. Without thinking, Wendy walked closer to the mermaid. She wasn't sure what she wanted to, yell or fight, but she wanted to do something.

As soon as Wendy stepped into the water, the mermaid dropped her comb and pulled Wendy under by her feet. Wendy tried to scream Peter's name before her head submerged, but couldn't in time. She tried thrashing around, and kicking the mermaid. Nothing worked. She was about to faint from air deprivation, something pulled her out of the water.

She sat on a rock as she coughed up water. When she was done she saw Peter sitting beside her. His face lacked any emotion, but his eyes told her he was frightened. But even those went back to their normal darkness when he saw her looking at him.

"Why would you go into the water, you stupid girl? You could have drowned!" Peter shouted.

"Well she started to insult me so I wanted… I don't know. I wanted to do something!"

Peter threw his arms into the air and climbed off the rock. Wendy followed closely behind.

"I forgot to thank you for taking me to see a mermaid. I feel a lot better now," Wendy said sarcastically.

Peter just turned around and handed her something. In his hand was the comb the mermaid dropped. It was very pretty with little pearls decorating the top.

"Here," He said as she took the comb, "Maybe this will help you feel better."

"Thank you."

Wendy looked at Peter and smiled. She felt the urge to hug him, to show her thanks. But she quickly disregarded the thought. All he deserved was a smile.

* * *

Peter's POV

Peter spent the rest of the day showing Wendy around the island. For some odd reason, she liked to know the different types of plants that grew on the island. He thought learning about plants was boring, and wished he was out hunting.

"And what is this one? The one with the thorns?" Her eyes twinkled in excitement. How could one enjoy learning about plants so much?

"That is Dreamshade, Wendy. Never touch it. It could kill you in an hour, depending on how much enters your body." He responded dryly.

"Oh." The light faded from her eyes. She did her best to walk as far around the plant as she could.

The sun was beginning to set as Peter and Wendy reached camp. Peter knew the Lost Boys should be back before dark. If they weren't, well, he would have to punish them. More importantly, Wendy wouldn't see his gift until tomorrow, and Peter wasn't a patient boy.

A few minutes later, the Lost Boys came back. Felix came up to Peter to tell him that the surprise was ready. Wendy was sitting around the campfire when Peter wrapped a bandana around her eyes.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Come with me," Peter whispered in her ear. He could feel her soft hair against his lips. "I have a surprise for you."

* * *

A/N:

I hope you guys like this chapter! Enjoy pondering what the surprise could be. Again, reviews are always helpful! Thanks for reading 3


	6. Chapter 5

_~A Long Hard Road~_

**Chapter 5**

Wendy's POV

Peter led Wendy into the woods. That was the only clue she had as to where they were going. After a couple more minutes of walking blindfolded, she could see again. Peter removed the bandana that was covering her eyes. What Wendy saw in front of her made her gasp.

"A tree house!" Wendy shrieked. "For me?"

"Yes. I couldn't have the boys sleeping under the same roof as a girl. I also got the impression that you like to have more solitude than what was arranged previously."

"Yes. Thank you, Peter." Wendy turned to Peter and hugged him. He was shocked and didn't hug back. Wendy pulled away and ran to the ladder that led to her tree house.

Once she was inside, she looked around her in wonder. To her right was a queen-sized bed. To her left was a small table with two chairs. There were two windows with dark red curtains, a dresser, and a bookcase. Wendy noticed that the dresser was full of different types of clothes, and the bookcase had about twenty books lining its shelves.

She turned around and saw Peter watching her take in her surroundings. "Oh, Peter, it's lovely. I love it all."

"Well this is your home now. Come here." Wendy came and stood by him, next to one of the windows. "See the camp over there? And see this path? That's how you'll get from here back to camp, and vise versa."

Wendy looked to the two places he pointed at. She saw the camp easily, but the path was harder to spot. She figured she'd see it once she was on the ground. She looked at Peter, who was smiling at her. She had no idea what for, but his smile made his face gentler.

"We should get back to camp if we plan on eating tonight." Wendy pointed out.

"Or we could eat here." Peter suggested. "We could eat at an actual table, and not sit on a log."

"Well, if you insist." Wendy smiled.

They sat down at the table and their food magically appeared. They ate and talked for a couple hours. Wendy started to see a different side to Peter. He wasn't as harsh or violent. He was even likable. She had no doubt that he would deny his softer side if she brought it up in front of the Lost Boys. So she decided that this, and any other, private dinner would be between the two of them.

But the fun couldn't last forever. Eventually Wendy asked Peter to leave. She was dreadfully tired and knew she should sleep. They both said goodnight, and Peter transported out of her new room. She lay down in bed, going to sleep thinking happy thoughts.

* * *

Peter's POV

Every couple of nights Peter would go to Wendy's house and they would have dinner. They weren't so bad, sometimes he even liked going. He would never admit that though. He continued to spend more time with Wendy as time went on. He would go to her house more frequently and stay longer each visit. It was all part of the plan he told himself.

A few weeks after his first visit, he visited Wendy again. Earlier that day he let Wendy join the Lost Boys on a hunting mission. All of the boys were excited except for Felix. Peter had been teaching Wendy how to use different weapons, so she would be prepared if anyone attacked her. She had been begging for days to go on a hunt. He finally gave in and allowed her to go, as long as she never left his side. She was his, and he wasn't going to let any stray arrow hurt her.

The hunt was successful, Felix had shot down a deer and Curly caught a rabbit. There was a big feast that night around the campfire. After the feast, Peter played his pipes and watched the boys dance in a circle around the fire. He loved how he could control his boys with just a few notes. It made him feel powerful.

But he realized that Wendy was nowhere to be seen. He left Felix in charge and went over to Wendy's tree house. He teleported into her room. The scared look on her face was priceless.

"Why aren't you dancing with the Lost Boys? It's a lot of fun." Peter said.

"I just don't feel like dancing tonight." Wendy responded.

"Care if I join you?"

"Not at all. Sit." Peter grabbed one of her dinner chairs and brought it over to her bed, where she was laying.

"Did you enjoy the hunt today? It was a little boring."

"I thought it was quite exciting!" Wendy's eyes lit up at the memory.

"Then hold on to that excitement because you're not going again."

"What? Why not? I had fun and I didn't get in the way."

"Well you slowed us down because I needed to make sure you were safe."

"You don't need to constantly protect me, Peter! I can handle myself, especially if you're three feet away."

"You are brave to speak to me like that, but you still aren't going again."

"You can't stop me if I want to go?" Wendy stood up and looked Peter in the eye.

"Oh I can't?" Peter snarled. He felt himself getting riled up, but didn't really care if he hurt her feelings. "I can do whatever I want seeing as I am the king, and you are mine."

"I am nobody's but my own." Wendy crossed her arms and glared at Peter.

Peter decided he would show his dominance by throwing Wendy up against the wall. He pinned her arms to her sides, preventing her from moving. He leaned in so close their noses were almost touching.

"You are mine, and mine alone." He spoke very slowly with a forced calmness that didn't hide his anger well.

"Peter, you're hurting me." Wendy squeaked.

Peter let go of Wendy's arms. He saw the bruises where his fingers were and backed away from Wendy. He wanted to prove to her that she was his, but he didn't mean to hurt he that much.

"Let me see your arms. I can get rid of the bruises." Peter said.

Wendy seemed wary but held out her arms anyway. Peter ran his hands along them and the bruises disappeared.

"I must get back to camp. Goodnight Wendy." Some of the ease and friendliness they once shared had been shattered by their argument. Peter was going to fix that, he needed her trust. But the emotional healing would have to wait. Peter teleported away, but not before he heard Wendy whisper a quiet thank you.

* * *

A/N:

Peter does a good job of ruining people's days doesn't he? The next chapter is going to be a happy one, so don't worry too much. Hope you all have a great new year!


	7. Chapter 6

_~A Long Hard Road~_

**Chapter 6**

Wendy's POV

After their fight last night, Wendy wasn't too keen on seeing Peter again. She knew something bad had happened to their friendship, and she didn't want to see how it affected him. He could be even harsher towards here, or worse, it wouldn't even affect him at all. She prayed that he would at least feel something. She didn't want to think that their friendship meant nothing to him.

But thankfully Wendy didn't have to confront Peter that morning. When she climbed down from her tree house, there was a girl standing against a tree across from the ladder. This girl was wearing a dark green dress, black pants, and black boots. Her hair was a beautiful shade a blonde and she had a delicate face.

Wendy approached cautiously, fearing that the girl would attack.

"Hi," Wendy said," I'm Wendy. Who are you? I thought I was the only girl in Neverland."

"Well I guess I don't count as a girl, I'm a fairy. My name's Tinkerbell." The girl responded.

"Oh! You're nicer than the mermaids I hope."

Tinkerbell laughed. "Don't worry, I'm here to kill you or emotionally damage you."

"Then why are you here?"

"I heard Pan had a new friend and I wanted to meet you for myself."

"Oh. Where do you live? I've never seen or heard of you before."

"I'm not surprised you haven't heard of me. Pan and I are on… uneasy terms at the moment. But I have my own tree house where I stay."

"Why are you guys on uneasy terms?"

"You ask a lot of questions don't you?" Wendy kept staring at Tinkerbell with her arms crossed, waiting for an answer.

Tinkerbell sighed. "I helped a boy get off this island. He had a weird name, Baelfire."

Wendy's eyes lit up. "That's where he went. You helped Bae leave."

Tinkerbell was shocked. "Did you know him?"

"Yes. He was my adoptive brother. When I arrived here, I noticed Bae wasn't. I never asked of him in fear that he'd be dead or exiled. But I'm glad he left, he never wanted to be here anyway."

"I could tell. I don't know where he went either, or I'd tell you. Pan didn't really enjoy the thought of a lost boy leaving without his say so."

"I'm not surprised. Did he hurt you for helping Bae?"

"My punishment is loneliness. I'm not allowed to interact with the Lost Boys or Pan. When I heard of a girl entering Neverland, I figured you'd be a loophole. So I'm here to ask for your friendship." Tinkerbell looked shy, like it took a lot of her pride to ask for something.

"Of course I'll be your friend! But to make sure, we shouldn't outright tell Peter about this. I wouldn't want to lose a new friend." Both girls looked at each other and smiled.

There was a noise that sounded like a twig being snapped. Tink looked around her, and saw no one. "I should be going. I'll see you later." Tink left hastily in case the noise they heard was a Lost Boy.

After the trees concealed Tink, Wendy set off towards the camp. She figured Peter would be wondering where she was by now. She didn't want to make him suspicious of anything.

She arrived at camp, noticing everyone was there except Felix. Peter started walking towards her as soon as he saw her. Wendy knew she had to deal with effects of the fight sooner or later. She'd rather it be later, but Peter wasn't one to let things drag on, except his games.

"You're late." He said dryly, void of any emotion.

"I slept in late. I had a hard time sleeping last night." She glared.

Wendy thought she saw his eyes soften, but it disappeared to fast for her to be sure of what she saw. He just walked away, to Wendy's surprise. She figured he would yell or make fun of her, not avoid her. She wasn't sure which one he'd rather do.

She sat looking at the campfire all through breakfast, thinking about Peter's motives. If he wanted to act like nothing happened, then so would she.

* * *

Peter's POV

Peter couldn't believe he just walked away from her. He usually loved confrontations, especially if the other person was being smart with him. He didn't appreciate people who back talk.

But Peter wanted Wendy's friendship, and needed her trust. Yelling at her would just make everything worse. He decided that they would play a game today, him Wendy, and the Lost Boys. Something that would give her false power. Something that would make her believe he was being selfless. He knew what game they would play.

"Ok everybody, listen up!" He shouted. "Today we will be playing a game. We will be playing War. Felix will be the leader of the first team, and the second team will be led by Wendy."

She looked up at this statement. "But I don't know how to play, why would I be the leader?"

"Because I believe you can do it." She blushed, but Peter saw her confidence growing. "Also, I will be on your team. I'll help you."

Everyone split into two teams. Peter explained the rules to her. She was the captain; everyone had to follow her orders. The goal was to capture the other captain. He, or she, could fight back and run to his or her team. You could use any means necessary to win, except murder. The weapons were made of wood, so no one (usually) got hurt. The two teams would start off in different parts of the woods and have five minutes to plan. Then Peter would give the signal and the two teams would attack.

Wendy led her team to the west, and Felix led his to the east. Peter could tell Wendy was nervous. Once they were far enough away, Wendy started giving out orders. She kept stuttering and mumbling, not sure of herself.

"It's ok Wendy, you'll be a fine captain." Peter said. She looked at him, nodded, and took a deep breath.

"Ok, so we're going to set an ambush. I want Curly and Tootles on either side of the other team in a tree. Jump on whoever walks beneath you. The rest of you face the team head on. I'll go around and attack from around."

Everyone nodded, understanding her orders. The five minutes were almost up. Peter climbed into the nearest tree, and as loud as he could, screamed, "Let's Play!"

* * *

A/N:

I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow, but it may have to wait until friday. Sorry if it has to wait an extra day. In the meantime, guess how the game will end and leave me some reviews!


	8. Chapter 7

_~A Long Hard Road~_

**Chapter 7**

Wendy's POV

Peter jumped down from the tree and led the boys to Felix's team. Curly went to the left and Tootles to the right. Wendy counted to ten before she went to the left to get behind Felix's team.

After about a minute of running, she started to hear fighting. She knew she was getting close. She could feel her confidence washing away as she got closer. She wanted to feel confident and not be nervous, but she just didn't believe she could win. On this island it seemed that believing was very important.

Once Wendy could see the battle to her right, she moved around to the back. She didn't take her eyes off of the fight, incase she saw Felix. But not looking where she was going turned out to not as good of a plan as she had hoped.

Someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth to prevent any screams. Wendy bit down on her attacker's hand as hard as she could. He didn't release her, but he did give a small cry. She tried to kick him and fight her way out of his grasp, but he was too strong.

"Just stop fighting," The boy said, "It'll get you nowhere."

He turned her around and let go of her. Wendy looked up at the face of Felix, her attacker.

"So why don't we make this a proper fight? To see who is the better swordsman." Wendy proposed. Felix grinned as they both drew their wooden swords.

Felix rushed at her and Wendy barely blocked his thrust in time. They kept going back and forth, but Wendy could tell Felix was holding back. She started to concentrate more on what she was doing, and slowly got the upper hand. Felix noticed this and attacked with his full strength. His last blow knocked Wendy over. She barely registered her arm being cut on a plant's thorn as she fell. Felix picked her up and presented the captured captain to the Lost Boys and Peter.

Felix's team shouted and chanted at their win as Wendy's team looked upset at their loss. Felix set Wendy down and she had to grab a hold of his arm to prevent her from falling.

Peter noticed something was wrong and ran over to Wendy. Felix laid her on the ground as the Lost Boys gathered around her. Peter sat by her side and inspected her. He noticed the cut on her arm. He cut away the fabric of her shirt to see the wound better and noticed that the wound was black and was starting to spread.

"What happened?" Peter asked Felix. His had a very calm voice laced with anger. "What did she cut her arm on?"

Felix led Peter to the spot where Wendy was knocked over by Felix's sword. There was a patch of thorns that Wendy did not notice before.

"It's dreamshade," Peter said. He knelt by Wendy's side. "I'm going to get you a cure. Stay here while I'm gone, and don't move."

Peter stood up and turned towards a mountain. "Felix is in charge while I'm gone. If any of you disobey him, you will be punished."

Peter took one final look at Wendy and disappeared.

Peter's POV

* * *

Peter had teleported to the top of Dead Man's Peak to retrieve the cure for Wendy. It was behind a bush of dreamshade. Peter just waved his hand and the bush moved out of the way. Behind the bush is a waterfall, the cure. Peter imagines a cup in his hand and fills it with the magical water.

He reappears by Wendy and lifts her head so she can drink the cure. After she finishes the cup, Peter watches the wound as the blackness disappears and the cut heals itself.

Wendy sits up and hugs Peter. He puts his arms around her and squeezes her. He then realizes what he's doing and lets go. He can't let this girl make him look weak, like he needed her. He wasn't even sure if he did or not. He especially didn't want any of the boys to think a girl can control his feelings.

He did help her up and let her keep a hold of his arm as they walked to her tree house. He insisted that he could teleport them there, but Wendy didn't want to for whatever reason. She could barely climb up the ladder. Peter was behind her, ready to catch her if she fell.

Once she made it to her bed, she collapsed. "I think I'm just going to sleep for the rest of the day. If I'm feeling better, I'll return to camp."

"You'll need at least a day to fully recover. You were dying, you know."

"Yeah I know." She paused. Peter couldn't tell if she was going to say anything else. He started to walk away from her when she spoke again. "Peter, thank you. For helping me. I owe you my life."

He turned around. She was smiling and he returned that smile. He transported himself back to camp. He walked into his house and laid on his bed. He couldn't believe that Wendy had said that. That she owed him her life. He would keep her to her word. One day, when he needed her help gaining the heart of the Truest Believer, he would make her help. He smirked, knowing that Wendy's thankfulness would bring her only trouble. A small part of him didn't like tricking her, or making her do something he knew she wouldn't approve of. But he shoved those thoughts away and thought only of the power she would bring him in the future.

* * *

A/N:

Sorry this chapter's shorter than the few before it. I hope you guys like where the story's going so far. Again, reviews are always helpful and much appreciated!


	9. Chapter 8

_~A Long Hard Road~_

**Chapter** **8**

Wendy's POV

Wendy slept for the rest of the day and most of the morning in the next day. She woke up and imagined a plate full of scrambled eggs. She didn't realize how hungry she was until she started eating.

Her arm didn't hurt at all, which Wendy thought was a little weird. She figured the cure must of healed the whole wound, not just the dreamshade.

Wendy decided to go to camp and see what today's activities were. She stopped short once she climbed down the ladder. She could hear voices, but what caught her attention was that one of those voices said her name.

She crept quietly towards the sounds and hid behind a tree when she got close enough to hear the words spoken, but not close enough to distinguish who was speaking.

"You have to move this along." The first voice said. "We will soon have the heart and I'm not sure Wendy is up to helping us yet."

"I think she is. She trusts me." Another voice said.

"Do you really think she'll pick you over her morals and values? I think when it comes down to it, she's still an innocent girl that doesn't believe."

"Yes I guess you're right, Felix. I'm not sure what else I can do to make her believe."

If Felix was one of the voices, then she guessed that Peter was the other. She wished she could get closer to hear their voices better, but she didn't want to get caught.

"I don't know. Make her love you. Love would change her mind if it meant saving you." Felix suggested.

"That's a good idea! It won't be so hard tricking her." Wendy could sense he was grinning at his wonderful plan. She felt betrayed by her friend. She left quietly until she was out of earshot. She ran the rest of the way to her tree house. As soon as she reached her bed, she started crying.

Wendy couldn't believe how foolish she had been to believe he was her friend when all he wanted to do was use her. She wanted to run away, find a way off this island, but knew that Peter would figure she knew his plan. She had to pretend and go along with it to not give herself away.

For the first time since she entered Neverland, she was scared of Peter Pan. She was scared of what he would do to her if she were caught. Even worse, she was scared of his plan working. She didn't want to love anyone who didn't care about her.

* * *

After Wendy stopped crying and the red around her eyes had faded, she walked to camp. She couldn't hide behind her fear; she had to face it.

By this point, the sun was about to set. The Lost Boys were finishing their games before dinner. So when Wendy walked into camp there was only Peter. He was picking up weapons the boys must have left lying around.

He was putting the last sword away as she approached him. He turned to face her and he smiled. "So you're feeling better I guess?"

"Yes I am, thank you." She cursed herself for saying that too dryly. She hoped Peter wouldn't notice, but of course he did.

He narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure you're ok?" He took a step towards her. "You can tell me if you're not."

He was already starting to act nicer and be gentler with her. It was a nice change, but she had to remind herself it was all an act.

"No, I'm sure. I'll be fine." She smiled. He returned her smile.

Peter walked towards the center of camp and called the Lost Boys to dinner. They all appeared within a minute and sat around the campfire. Wendy was making her way there too, when Peter grabbed her arm.

"Why don't we go to your tree house? We haven't had any time alone since your injury."

Wendy knew she couldn't refuse, even though she wanted to. "Sure. That'll be lovely."

They walked to her tree house since Wendy didn't want to teleport there. She still found the concept frightening. They entered and sat down at her table. They ate mostly in silence, neither one wanting to have another fight like the last time they did this.

After they were both finished with their food, Peter apologized for her injury.

"Are you, Peter Pan, actually apologizing?" He smirked at that. "Thank you, but you didn't cause it."

"But I wasn't there to protect you."

"I really don't need protection. I can handle myself."

"Except for when you almost died." Peter brought up.

"Yes, well, that was once. I do not need a prince in shining armor to save me."

Peter laughed. "I can see that."

There was a silence now, between them, but it was a comfortable silence. Peter was the one to break it.

"So what's your favorite color?" He inquired.

Wendy wasn't sure where this conversation was going. She answered, "Green."

"Mine too." Peter smiled. Wendy couldn't help but to smile back.

This conversation went on for a couple hours, where they'd talk about everything and nothing. The only thing Peter wouldn't talk about was his life before Neverland.

"Why won't you talk about your life before you came here?" Wendy nagged.

"Because I don't feel like talking about it. And I won't talk about it if you keep pressing me to. What was your life like?"

"Horrible. My mother tried to marry me off to the most boring and dreadful person. I had no say and I didn't want to be with him if I didn't love him." Wendy looked down at her lap. "So much was expected of me and I couldn't handle the responsibility. I didn't want to grow up hating my life."

She looked back up to Peter and saw he softened his gaze. He came around to her side of the table and pulled her into a hug. She had forgotten about his plan to manipulate her. She just wanted the comfort, even if it was fake.

Wendy could feel herself starting to cry, but she wouldn't allow it. Not in front of Peter. But as she pulled away she couldn't prevent a couple tears from falling. She felt Peter wipe them away and then cupped her face. She had no idea what was going on until he pressed his lips on hers. She was startled, and didn't kiss back right away. But when she did, she enjoyed it. It was a soft gentile kiss.

Then Wendy remembered his plan. She thought that this was just another way to trick her. She pulled away and stared into his eyes. She was looking for something, any emotion that would give her proof that the kiss wasn't real. But she only saw tenderness and affection.

"I must go back to camp, to make sure the Lost Boys aren't creating any chaos." Peter said.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow then." Peter planted another quick kiss on her lips before leaving.

Wendy had no idea what to make of the kiss. If it was real or fake. If Peter actually likes her or if he's a really good actor. She wasn't even sure how she felt towards him. She laid down in her bed, hoping a good night's sleep will bring her clarity.

* * *

A/N:

I hope you guys like where this chapter went! You'll find out Peter's true feelings in the next couple chapters. Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 9

_~A Long Hard Road~_

**Chapter 9**

Peter's POV

Peter didn't go back to camp, well not right away. He went to the beach and paced up and down the coast.

He couldn't believe what he just did. He made himself vulnerable, weak. If there's anything Peter hates more than losing, it's being weak. He knew Wendy wouldn't tell any of the Lost Boys, but what was he thinking. Kissing her was not part of the plan. He was supposed to manipulate her feelings, not his. He cared for her and sometimes even enjoyed her friendship. He wasn't supposed to feel anything more towards her.

His new feelings complicated the workings of the plan. He was unsure if his feelings would get in the way of using her to get the heart of the Truest Believer. He just needed to tell himself that the heart, and his life, is more important than a girl.

His shadow flew down to him during his mental debate. It told Peter that the Truest Believer was almost here. It said that Greg and Tamara captured the boy and will soon be in Neverland.

Peter sent the shadow away. With its news, Peter decided what he would do.

* * *

Wendy's POV

When Wendy woke up, she found herself in a cage. It was too small for her to stand up or stretch her legs. She was quite uncomfortable.

"Peter!" She screamed. "Lost Boys! Can anyone help me? I'm trapped."

"Yes you are. Don't worry, I have my reasons." Peter smirked as he approached her.

Wendy's eyes hardened. She knew now that everything had been a trick. He never cared for her. She felt like crying, but she knew it wouldn't do any good. So she turned her sadness into anger.

"And what are those reasons?" Wendy demanded.

"I need you to win the heart of the Truest Believer. I need you to do as I say or there will be consequences. Locking you up makes it so much easier to control you."

"And if I don't do as you say?"

"I have your brothers." Peter threatened as he leaned in so closely Wendy could feel his breath. "You may not care about your own well being, but you might care about theirs."

"You monster. I can't believe I ever trusted you." Wendy could feel the tears coming, and wished Peter would leave her.

"That's what you get for misplaced trust." Peter walked away with a smug face.

Wendy leaned her back against the cage and began sobbing. She tried to keep it quiet; she didn't want anyone to hear her.

* * *

Wendy knew she had to get out of this cage. Yet she had no tools and wasn't strong enough to break the bars. She tried believing and wishing that the cage would break, but nothing happened. She screamed out in frustration. She wondered if she'd ever be free of this cage, and of Peter Pan.

Wendy wasn't sure how much time had passed since her conversation with Peter. But he came back.

"Your time has come, Wendy." Peter said, approaching her. "We'll be going back to your old home."

Peter unlocked Wendy's cage and pulled her out. He never let go of her hand as they walked to her tree house. Once they were inside, he explained what she was going to do.

"So I'm going to lie to this boy by pretending I'm sick?" Wendy questioned.

"Yes. Be convincing." Peter disappeared behind a screen he created. Not soon after a boy came into her room.

"Who are you?" He asked. "I'm Henry."

"I'm Wendy."

"Wendy Darling?" She nodded her head.

"You're not supposed to be here."

"I know. I thought Pan might be keeping my family here. Why are you so far away from camp?" Henry inquired.

"I'm sick. Pan's afraid someone might catch it. The magic of this island is fading. It's affecting me more than the others." Wendy paused. "You look like him, like your father."

"You knew my father?"

"Yes. When he was a few years older than you. We were friends, a long time ago." Wendy started coughing. She hoped, for her brothers' sake, it was believable.

"Are you going to be ok?" Henry's concern for her was sweet, but she didn't want to lie to him anymore.

"You should go."

"Maybe I can help you."

"Please, I don't want you to catch what I have. Pan's already doing everything he can." She insisted. "But I fear the magic here is not enough."

"There has to be-"

"Please. Go." She commanded.

Henry stood up to leave. "I'll come back for you. I promise." Was all he said before he descended the ladder.

After Henry had left the tree house, Pan came out behind the screen. He wore a smile that was none too friendly. He seemed pleased with her performance.

"I don't like lying to him." Wendy stated.

"Don't think of it as lying, think of it as…providing motivation." Peter suggested.

"Motivation for what?"

Peter walked to end of her bed so he could look her in the eye. "For doing what needs to be done, for all of us. Henry has the heart of the Truest Believer. And I need to control that belief."

"What do you need him to believe in?" She was almost too scared to ask the question. But she figured his answer might give her some leverage over him. At the very least his answer would give her more insight into his motives.

"Me." Wendy didn't know what to make of his answer. Why must Henry believe in Peter? What power would that bring him? His answer only raised more questions in her mind, but before she could ask any of them Peter growled, "Now back to your cage."

He took her arm and in a blink of an eye they were back at her cage. She fought against him, even though she couldn't possibly win. Her resistance just made Peter throw her in her cage rougher than he could've.

He locked her in her prison and stormed off. "Why do you need him to believe in you? What are you going to do to him?" She shouted.

Her questions were only answered by the sound of him walking away.

* * *

A/N:

So this is where the story catches up to the show. I'm going to try to keep the characters' interactions close to how they act on the show. I was thinking of continuing the story after episode 11 "Going Home". Let me know if i should make a sequel or keep it all one story if you're interested.


	11. Chapter 10

_~A Long Hard Road~_

**Chapter 10**

Wendy's POV

It frustrated Wendy that she couldn't figure out how long she had been trapped. She had tried counting the seconds and minutes before, but she always lost count. She was worried for Henry's sake. She didn't know how Peter intended to use him, but it couldn't be anything pleasant.

Over time Wendy learned of Peter's true plans. The Lost Boys would talk about it when they believed Wendy to be asleep. The more she heard, the more she worried for Henry's life.

Every now and then, Tink would come visit her. It wouldn't be a long visit, incase she got caught, but it was a pleasant change. They wouldn't talk about Peter or the Truest Believer. Wendy made it clear that those topics would not be a welcomed conversation. Sometimes Tink would just sit by her cage. They wouldn't talk; they just kept each other company.

* * *

Wendy wished she could sleep and find some peace. Tink was always good at helping her clear her mind and find sleep easily. She was drifting off when she heard noises. She thought them to be the Lost Boys returning to camp. But then she heard distinct voices, women's voices. She prayed to whoever was listening that these people could help her.

"Help!" Wendy cried out.

She heard footsteps coming towards her. Then from behind a bush, a woman came into view. She had blonde hair and a mask of worry on her face. The woman ran over to Wendy's cage.

"My name's Emma," the woman told her. "I'm looking for my son."

Behind Emma more adults appeared. Wendy thought it strange that some many grown ups were here, in Neverland.

One man stepped forward. "Wendy?"

"Do I know you?" The man knew her, but she couldn't recall ever meeting him before.

"It's Baelfire." He responded.

Emma looked between the two of them, "You two know each other?"

"Bae!" Wendy exclaimed. "Can it really be you?"

He didn't reply. Instead he grabbed a giant rock next to him and began hitting the cage with it. After a few strong hits, the door budged.

Wendy and Bae embraced. "I thought I'd never see you again." She said into his chest.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came back to save you."

"You'd do that for me?" He seemed shocked at her answer.

"I couldn't let you live without a family. Not after you said your parents were dead."

Another man that had been lurking in the background spoke. "You told her I was dead?"

Wendy looked at this man and realized it must be Bae's father. She couldn't believe he was alive. But his presence means Bae lied to her.

"It was easier than saying my own father had abandoned me." There was resentment in Bae's voice. One Wendy believed he had a right to have. She couldn't imagine her father leaving her.

After a moment of awkward silence, the three adults led her back to camp. She had never seen so many adults in one place in forever. She also saw Tink and Hook, who must be helping the adults. She was happy to see Tink again, not so much Hook.

Baelfire wrapped her up in a blanket and sat in front of her. "Wendy, have you seen my son? His name's Henry."

Wendy wanted to say yes, she had seen him. Yet the first thing out of her mouth was, "you have a son?"

"Yeah. Pan needs his heart."

"Has Pan ever said anything about the heart of the Truest Believer?" Emma asked.

Wendy was conflicted. On one hand, she wanted to help these people find Henry. But on another, she didn't want to give Peter's plans away. She had to be loyal to him to protect her brothers. She also didn't want to admit it, but she still felt…something towards him.

"No, sorry." Wendy responded. "He hasn't said anything about a heart."

The man, Bae's father, confronted her. "She's lying." Wendy tried to keep her face void of any emotion, but she could tell it wasn't working. She felt like this man would see through her, no matter what she said. "Where is he?"

He drew his sword and stepped towards her. Bae and a couple other adults moved to stop him.

"What are you doing?" Bae demanded.

"I've told enough lies to recognize their burden. She knows where Pan is."

All the adults turned to her. Bae looked hurt when he asked if it was true.

"You don't understand-" Wendy began.

"You're helping him?" A woman with black hair as short as a boy's asked.

"He's keeping John and Michael alive. Only if I do what he says." Wendy was near tears at this point. She held them in, not wanting the adults to see her cry. The last thing she wanted was for them to think she's a liar and a crybaby.

"Trust me," Bae's father started," Whatever Pan promised, he will go back on his word."

"Why should I trust a man who abandoned his own son?" She knew the words were harsh, but couldn't stop herself before saying them.

Another woman told her, "Because your brothers did. They helped a woman named Belle to give us a box that can trap Pan."

Bae sat down by Wendy again. "We will save your brothers, I promise. But right now, I really need your help. Please."

Wendy hesitated. She decided it was better for her, and her brothers, to trust a childhood friend over her nightmare. "Pan told Henry that he needs his heart to save magic. It's a lie. He needs it to save himself."

"What do you mean?" Bae asked.

"Pan's dying. He needs the heart of the Truest Believer to restore all the magic to Neverland. He will be immortal and more powerful once he does."

"And what happens to Henry?" The woman with the short hair asked. This woman must feel something towards Henry. It wasn't maternal, but more like Henry was a relative of some sort.

Wendy didn't want to tell them this last part. She didn't want to believe it and saying it out loud would solidify the truth of Henry's fate. "When Pan lives, Henry will die."


	12. Chapter 11

_~A Long Hard Road~_

**Chapter 11**

Peter's POV

The moment had finally come. Peter was taking Henry to Skull Rock. He had done it. Peter Pan had won. They were in a small rowboat together, sailing to Skull Rock. Peter was doing the rowing while Henry looked around nervously. Peter wasn't sure what he had to be nervous about, he hadn't told Henry what would actually happen.

As they were sailing into the mouth of the skull, Henry's eyes filled with wonder. He couldn't stop staring at the island. He was mesmerized by its grandeur.

Once the boat hit the rock shore, both boys got out. Henry watched as Peter tied the boat to a metal ring so it wouldn't sail away.

"It's been a long time since I've set foot on this shore." Peter remarked.

Peter then picked up a stick and drew a line, separating the shore from the staircase that leads to the hourglass.

"What's that?" Henry asked.

"It's a protection spell." Peter looked to Henry. "Now let's go. It's time."

Henry proceeded to follow Peter up the stairs.

* * *

Wendy's POV

The adults didn't want Wendy to come with them to Skull Rock, but she was adamant. She was going, no matter what. She thought she could save Peter. She didn't really trust anyone except Baelfire and maybe Emma. They wanted her to guard the Lost Boys incase they woke up from the sleeping spell they were under. Wendy volunteered to watch them, along with Hook and Tink, but ran off to Skull Rock after they transported the Lost Boys to the Jolly Roger.

She saw the adults rowing to Skull Rock; it looked like there were only four of them. Wendy wished herself a boat and sailed a different way to avoid the adults.

Wendy arrived shortly after the adults did. She saw them talking about a protection spell Peter must have cast. She saw Bae's father walk through it. He explained that he didn't have a shadow; therefore the spell didn't work on him. Wendy, unfortunately, had a shadow. She needed to find another way in.

Before she could try anything, Emma and another woman (Tink told Wendy her name was Regina) created an eclipse. Without the moon, nobody had a shadow and could get through the spell. Wendy ran up to the adults as they were beginning to ascend the stairs.

"Wendy?" Bae exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I think I can save Henry." The three adults looked at one another, probably thinking that she was crazy.

"Do you have a plan?" Regina asked.

"Sort of."

* * *

Peter's POV

"This is it. The place where you're going to save magic." Peter told Henry. Henry was in awe of the cavern they were in.

"Why does it have to be here?"

"Because this is where the power of Neverland's magic comes from."

"What's the hourglass for?" Henry and Peter walked up to a huge hourglass filled with golden sand. The bottom was filling up very quickly. Peter didn't have much time left.

"It shows how much time is left before magic runs out."

"It's almost empty."

Peter looks around in fear. It was almost empty, and Peter had to speed this process up and not give anything away to Henry. He also noticed Rumpelstiltskin coming up the stairs. Peter had to put him in his place, once and for all.

"Is everything ok?" Henry asked curiously.

"Yes, everything's fine."

"Come here." Peter brought Henry to a small space carved out of the cavern. "Wait here, there is something I must do."

* * *

Peter walked towards Rumpelstiltskin. "Hello laddie." He noticed Pandora's box in Rumpel's hands. "And I see you've come bearing gifts."

"Where's Henry?" Was his only remark.

"You mean my great-grandson?" The word felt strange in his mouth. He barely liked to acknowledge he had a son, let alone several descendants. "You still haven't told the others who I really am. Why?"

"Because you're nothing but a coward to me." He spat.

"If that were true, I'd already be in that box." Peter motioned to Pandora's Box.

"You don't think I can do it? You let me in just to taunt me?"

"No." Peter enjoyed this, the confrontation. He loved seeing how uneasy Rumpel was. He loved that he was the cause of it even more. But he also wanted to see him again, not just confront him. He had conflicting emotions. He hated yet adored the sight of his son. He almost regrets leaving him. Almost. "I want to give you one last chance. Stay with me. Let's start over."

Peter couldn't tell what emotion was displayed on Rumpel's face, but it wasn't happiness. He didn't even consider the offer. He looked… offended.

"Do you think I want to stay here with you? That I could ever forgive you after you abandoned me?" He retorted.

"I thought you'd be more understanding. Since you abandoned your son. You traded him for a dagger, I traded you for youth. We're a lot more alike than you care to admit." Peter remarked.

"I am nothing like you!" Rumpel bellowed. Peter smirked. Rumpel could lie to himself all he wants. Peter knew he was right.

"Of course we are. Neither one of us was cut out to be a father."

"I regretted leaving my son as soon as I did it. I spent years searching for him." Peter could tell Rumpel was trying to make him feel bad. It was working. Peter couldn't believe his own son could make him feel anything, let alone regret and betrayal. "What were you doing? You forgot about me."

"I never forgot about you!" Peter shouted. He hated that accusation. "Why do you think I call myself Peter Pan?"

"I don't think it's because you care about me."

"But I do." Peter decided that reasoning would be his best bet for winning. He talked gentler and softer. "Put that box down and we can start again, like you always wanted."

"Not with you." Rumpel waved his hand around the box, but nothing happened.

Peter grinned as he did it again and still nothing happened. "I don't understand." Rumpel said.

"Cause you don't have it." Peter pulled the real Pandora's Box from thin air. Rumpel's face deflated. Peter had won.

"You switched them?" Rumpel's disbelief was clear.

"Still having trouble believing? All you have to do is think of something to have it in Neverland. Now let's see what this box can do."

Peter waved his hand around the top of Pandora's Box. It opened and a red smoke came out and engulfed Rumpel, pulling him in. "Sorry Rumpel," Peter said. "You had your chance. The choice was yours."

Peter looked down at the box. One victory down, one to go. Peter set the box down on a rock ledge then walked over to Henry.

"We don't have long now until magic runs out." Peter said.

"What do I need to do?" Henry asked.

"You need to give me your heart, the heart of the Truest Believer."

"You mean I have to believe?"

Peter's patience was running thin. He glanced over at the dwindling sand. "No, Henry. You need to give me your heart."

"But…what will happen to me?"

"You'll become the greatest of all heroes."

"You can tell me the truth. I know all magic will come with a price. Saving it must come with a price too."

"I would never lie to you." Peter's time was running out. Henry needed to give Peter his heart soon. "But you're right. The price is that you must stay on the island with me. Forever."

"Heroes make sacrifices all the time."

Peter smiled. "Now are you ready?"

"Yes."

* * *

A/N:

Sorry it's been awhile guys! School's got me pretty busy. I'm writing the next chapter now so I'll update within a day. The story's almost over. There'll either be one or two more chapters following this one. I'm planning on writing the sequel. I'll give more information about that once this story's over. Thanks again for reading!


	13. Chapter 12

_~A Long Hard Road~_

**Chapter 12**

Wendy's POV

"Wait, Peter! Stop!" Wendy screamed as Peter ripped Henry's heart out of his chest. He turned to look at the disheveled girl running up the stairs towards him.

"I can't Wendy, you know that," Pan said, " You know I need the heart of the Truest Believer to live. Just look at the hourglass, I only have a few more minutes until I die." Wendy turned to look at the hourglass, and saw that Peter was right. There was very little time left until he… She could not even bring herself to even think it. She had to save Henry, and that meant saving Peter as well.

"Give Henry his heart back!"

"Or what? You can't do anything to stop me and there is no other way!"

"But I know another way." Peter turned with a mask of confusion on his face.

"How?"

Wendy took in a deep breath and looked Peter in the eye.

"I'll give you my heart."

"What?" He exclaimed. "You can't. You are not the Truest Believer."

Wendy barely noticed as Henry ran to his parents when they entered the cavern. She didn't register his eyes growing wide when Peter said he would die. Wendy approached Peter cautiously, like he was an animal waiting to strike.

"But is Henry? His belief is centered on lies. He believes in a fake version of you. But I believe in you, what you could be."

Wendy could tell Peter was thinking hard. She saw his mask slip. She came closer to him. "Please. Give me Henry's heart. I'm sure that they will leave if you give them back Henry's heart."

"I doubt they'd leave me in peace."

"Why not?" Wendy glanced over at the adults and Henry. They were watching her and Peter closely.

"Because they would want revenge for me trapping Rumpelstiltskin in that box." Peter pointed to an odd looking box to her right. So that was the name of Bae's father.

"You did what?" Baelfire screamed. He started to run towards Peter. But Peter flicked his hand and Bae flew backward into the rock wall. Emma ran to his side.

"Peter!" Wendy screeched.

Peter looked at Wendy's shocked face. "Sorry. Instinct." He mumbled.

"Just give us the heart and the box and we'll let you live." Emma sounded desperate.

Peter looked between Wendy, and Henry's heart. Wendy held out her hand. Slowly Peter put Henry's heart in her hand. She took the box that trapped Rumpelstiltskin. She walked towards Regina and handed her son's heart to her. She then ran over to Bae, who wasn't severely injured.

Wendy turned to Emma and handed the box to her. "For Baelfire." Emma nodded and took the box from Wendy.

"Ok you have what you want, so leave." Peter commanded. Regina walked away, holding Henry's hand. Emma helped Bae up and they slowly walked away together.

* * *

Peter's POV

Wendy walked back to Peter. "Will it hurt?" Her voice was small.

"Not at all." He lied.

He reached into her chest and pulled out her heart. He put his free hand over the spot where her heart should be. He pushed her heart into his chest as he put a spell over Wendy. One that should keep her alive.

She fainted into his arms. Peter checked to make sure she had a pulse, which she did. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He teleported them to Wendy's tree house. He gently laid her down in her bed. He figured it would take her about a day to wake up.

He kissed her on her forehead and whispered a silent thank you. He climbed down the ladder and was met by a sword at his throat. "We're taking you with us. We can't have you interfering with anyone else's life."

"I suggest you don't kill me."

"And why is that?" Regina asked.

"Because if I die, Wendy dies. And I put a spell on her to keep her alive, but only if we're in the same world. I know you may not care about her," looking at Emma and Regina," but I bet Baelfire does."

Everyone turned to look at Baelfire. "Let's take them both. We can return Wendy to her brothers and lock Pan up."

Emma and Regina nodded at his idea. Emma kept the sword at Peter's throat as Regina tied his hands behind his back. The two women led Peter to the Jolly Roger as Baelfire brought Wendy.

* * *

Wendy's POV

Wendy woke up in a strange location. The room, and the bed, was very small She was feeling claustrophobic. She sat up and noticed Bae sitting on the bed across from her. He was watching her with concern.

"Where am I?" She asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're on the Jolly Roger. We were waiting for you to wake up before we left Neverland."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A little longer than a day."

Wendy couldn't remember anything after Peter took her heart. "What happened? Why was I asleep for that long?"

"Pan put a spell on you to keep you alive. We thought he was lying, but I guess not."

"Oh." Wendy looked down. "Can I speak to him?"

"Sure. He's up on deck." Bae watched as she ascended the stairs.

* * *

It took a moment for Wendy's eyes to adjust to the brightness. She looked around and saw Peter by the helm. He was in a cage. He refused to watch her as she sat down next to him.

"Is it true you put a spell on me to keep me alive?" She inquired.

"Yes." Peter looked tired. "If I die, you die. You can only stay alive if we're in the same world. That's the only reason they're bringing me. They want to keep you alive for your brothers."

He seemed bitter. She wasn't sure why. Of course she was going with her brothers, but maybe Peter could come with her. She could control him and make him a better person.

"You don't need to sound resentful about it. Do you think I won't bring you with me?" She laughed at his ridiculous expression. He looked up at her.

"What's so funny?" He demanded.

"You're face. It's like you didn't think I'd want you to come with me."

"Well I didn't expect it. I also don't think you'll be able to anyway."

"Why not?"

"Because they plan on locking me up." Wendy couldn't believe he had given up. He just accepted his fate.

"Well you may have given up Peter Pan, but I haven't and I won't let them lock you up." Wendy stood up and walked towards Emma.

"As soon as the Lost Boys get on board we'll leave." Emma said.

Wendy ignored her. "I won't let you keep Peter in a cage for the rest of his life. I want him to come with me, whether my brothers want him to come or not."

"I know you care for him," Emma started, "but he just can't be trusted."

"I trust him, and he trusts me. You won't have to deal with him once we leave." Wendy was persistent.

Emma looked at Wendy with pity in her eyes. "I'll talk to the others."

Wendy gave her a small smile when Hook and Tink came on board, followed by the Lost Boys. Hook gathered everyone around. "Hold on to something, we're heading to Storybrooke."

Hook turned to the water and threw in a magic bean.

* * *

A/N:

Sorry it's been a few days guys! The site wouldn't let me post anything for some unknown reason. We're coming close to the end so stay tuned!


	14. Chapter 13

_~A Long Hard Road~_

**Chapter 13**

Wendy's POV

When the magic bean hit the water, what looked a whirlpool emerged. It glowed a fantastic green.

"You better hold on to something!" Wendy heard Hook yelled. She grabbed onto the ships railing and saw others doing the same. She wondered if she would end up in the same place if Wendy fell off. The thought made her queasy, so she tried not to think about it.

The ship neared the glowing portal. Wendy felt almost as if she was flying when they sailed through it. In a blink of an eye her, the ship, and everyone on it had appeared in a different world. Wendy could tell that this was her world, but she knew it wasn't her city. She knew she was in a town called Storybrooke, and by the adults' accents, she knew they were in America.

Hook brought the ship to a small port. Everyone was anxious to get off. There was a huge crowd of people waiting on the dock. Everyone but her, Peter, and the Lost Boys had someone to go to. That was before she saw her brothers. She ran to them, calling their names. They must have heard her; for they turned and hugged her so tight she could barely breathe.

"Oh! I've missed you both so much!" She cried into John's shoulder. She pulled away. "You've grown up without me!"

"Not as much as we would've if Pan's magic didn't keep us young." Michael informed her.

"I don't care what age you are as long as we're together!" She had just realized that she forgot about Peter. All of the Lost Boys had come off the ship, but Peter must still be in his cage.

"I've forgotten about Peter!" She ran from her brothers back on deck. She undid the lock on Peter's cage.

"I'm so sorry. I'd forgotten that you were still here." Peter didn't take kindly to that last remark. Yet he followed her off the ship once he exited his cage.

Wendy brought him over to her brothers. "John, Michael, this is Peter and he will be coming with us." She stated.

Her brothers gave each other a look Wendy could decipher. "Why?" John asked. "He's evil and should be locked up, where he can hurt people no longer."

Michael nodded in agreement. Wendy pouted at her bothers. "Well I don't care what you think. Peter's my friend and I will not see him in a cage."

John and Michael both looked at Peter, who was, for once, trying to act small. Wendy guessed he didn't want to be around people who hated him.

"Wendy," Michael started, "We can't possibly be around him. You must know that. He's a monster."

Peter cringed at the word "monster". Wendy looked over at him and was hit by a wave of sadness. "Well he's coming with me, no matter what. I'd hope you'd at least try to let him change. If you can't be around him then you won't be around me. Your choice."

* * *

Peter's POV

Wendy crossed her arms and stared daggers at her brothers. John, Michael, and even Peter looked at her like she was crazy. Peter couldn't believe she was standing up for him after all he'd done to her. He still wasn't sure about his feelings towards her, but he could tell she at least considered him a friend. He liked her loyalty, even if it might be misplaced.

He thought it sweet of her to think that he could change. He could, it was possible, but very unlikely. He liked being in control and having all the power. He was a selfish kid and he knew that. He liked hurting people, even his son. How could anyone stand to be around him? Especially if that person was so pure and innocent like Wendy.

His thoughts were interrupted by her brothers' response. "I'm sorry Wendy." John whispered.

"Our fear and hatred for Pan is more than our love for you." Michael stuttered.

Peter couldn't believe this. That was a pretty cold response coming from people who lived for more than a lifetime just to save their sister. Peter looked to Wendy and saw the tears forming in her eyes. He hated when people cried, but figured this was not the time to be coldhearted. This was a time to prove to Wendy that he could change.

Peter wrapped his arms around Wendy and held her as she cried. He told John and Michael to leave and never come back. Wendy pulled away and herself together. She faced them, looking them both in the eye.

"Goodbye John. Goodbye Michael. If you ever come to your senses then come find me. Until then, I don't want to see you, even if it pains me. Just know that this is your choice. I'll always love you both."

Wendy and Peter watched as John and Michael walked away. Peter looked around and noticed that everyone else had left. He wasn't sure what to do now.

Wendy turned to face Peter. She had stopped crying, but Peter could tell she was holding it in. "Where will we go?" She asked. "I doubt you want to stay here."

"No I don't. But I don't know this world or what's in it. Maybe we should stay here until we figure something out." Peter suggested.

"I guess that's better than having no plan at all." Wendy said. "Maybe Emma knows where we could stay."

* * *

Wendy's POV

Wendy found Emma at Granny's, a nice little café. Peter waited outside as Wendy went to talk to Emma.

Emma noticed Wendy and walked up to her. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I have a question for you." Emma nodded for Wendy to continue. "Do you know anywhere vacant where Peter and I could stay until we decide where we want to go?"

"You could get a room at the inn." Emma suggested.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea since everyone either hates or wants to kill Peter." Wendy told her.

"Well there is this abandoned house in the middle of the woods. I think it was there even before Storybrooke. You could stay there." Emma offered.

"That sounds great! Can you tell me where it is?"

Wendy followed Emma's directions and took Peter to the old house. It wasn't big, but it also wasn't too small. It had only one floor and looked sturdy enough. Wendy and Peter approached their new home.

"It's not that bad." Peter confessed. "I bet I could make it better though."

At a wave of his hand the house returned to what it must've looked like when it was first built. Wendy looked at him in awe. "I thought there was no magic in this land." Wendy exclaimed.

"I overheard talk on the ship. Regina has used magic here before so I thought I'd give it a try." Peter shrugged.

Wendy could tell that Peter was already starting to change. She couldn't tell for sure though if it was an act or for real. Baby steps, she told herself. He has to start somewhere, even if it's only remodeling.

Wendy grabbed his hand. "Thank you for trying."

Peter gave her a real genuine smile, not an evil grin, as they walked into the house, hand in hand.

* * *

A/N:

Ok guys, this is the end of the story. Thank you to everyone who has read my story. It really means a lot! I've decided to do a sequel starting soon after this story ends. It'll be about Wendy and Peter's time in Storybrooke and what adventures they get into. I'm thinking of calling it After Neverland, but I'm open to suggestions if anyone has any. Thank you again for supporting me! I love you all XOXO


	15. Chapter 14

Hello guys! This isn't actually a chapter, but I just wanted you to know that I posted my sequel to this story. It is called After Neverland. I know some of you may not be interested. I just thought I would let my followers of this story know in case they were waiting on the sequel. It's going to be the same format of this story, where you get multiple point of views. In the sequel you will get to hear from Felix along with Wendy and Peter. I'm excited to write another main character. I hope you all will check it out and let me know how you like it so far! Thanks again for the support!


End file.
